I'm Gone
by yoyogurl12
Summary: So, this is my first story that I ever written. Actually no, I written a lot but never had the guts to put it on here. But this story is based on one of my favorite songs, "I'm Gone" by Jay Sean. So i hope you all enjoy. :) Oh and this is a Joe/OC story. I just made up a random name lol
1. Chapter 1

I'm Gone

Adam looked down at his shaking hands debating in his head if he is doing the right thing. He shook his thoughts away; he was doing the right thing. Isabella deserved a lot better than him. He texted her about five minutes ago to meet up and talk. He felt his hands getting sweaty and he rubbed then on his pants to get rid of it.

"Hey," he looked up and there she was, his girlfriend, looking beautiful. Isabella was wearing her favorite purple skinny jeans and a white boyfriend style t-shirt with a heart necklace that he gave her for their two year anniversary.

"Hey beautiful," he stood up and hugged her. Adam grabbed her hand and led her to the bench he was sitting at.

"So what's so important that you couldn't wait till our date tonight?" Isabella asked him as she put some loose hair strands behind her ear.

"Izzy, you know that I love you, so much. I would never want to hurt you, ever. But there is something that I really need to get off my chest," he looked down, not ready to break her heart.

"Okay, you're scaring me. Just tell me what's going on." She said as she shifted in her seat.

"I honestly don't know how to say it and I had everything I planned on saying in my head but now I drew a blank. It sounded easier in my head and now that you're here, it's a lot harder now.

"Just tell me Adam." She demanded.

"I think we should break up." He said and waited for her reaction. Her initial reaction, shocked. She looked confused as to not want to believe what just came out of his mouth.

"Why? I don't understand," Isabella asked which he feared she would ask. He didn't want to tell her the truth why they had to end their four year relationship. The truth will just hurt her more.

"It's not you, its-"he was interrupted by an angry Isabella.

"Don't give me the 'It's not you, it's me' bullshit Adam." She said with anger.

"Izzy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We can't be together anymore." once he said that, she got up ready to leave.

"Don't call me, text me, don't even think about me Adam. Don't you ever fucking contact me again!" she yelled at him and started to walk away but Adam grabbed her arm to stop her. She snatched her arm away from him, "Don't fucking touch me. Like you said, we are done."

"I don't want to lose you as a friend Izzy." He started to say.

"Don't ever call me Izzy again. You are dead to me." she looked directly in his eyes and left but this time, Adam didn't stop her. He kept looking at her as she walked farer away from him hoping she would turn around but she never did. He put his hands in his pockets, walked over to his car and went home. He walked inside to see Kevin watching TV and he slowly tries to go to his room without him noticing.

"Hey Adam, how did it go with Izzy?" Kevin asked as he turned to Adam and he looked down.

"I broke up with her." Adam said to him as he felt tears starting to form. Kevin looked at him shock.

"Why? I thought you were just going to tell her about taking her with us to Hawaii?" Kevin said as he got up and walked towards him. Isabella has been in their lives since she met Adam in kindergarten and the fact that they broke up, breaks his heart. Izzy was like a little sister to Kevin.

"It just wasn't working anymore, that's it." Adam said but wasn't making eye contact to Kevin.

"Bullshit Adam. Why did you break up with her! She is the best thing that ever happened to you! How can you be such an idiot to lose a girl like that! How could you hurt her like that Adam! You wasted four years of her life!" he yelled at Adam.

"Don't you think I don't know that? I love her Kevin and I fucked up! She deserves a lot better guy then me!" he screamed at Kevin with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"What did you do Adam?" Kevin asked in an angry tone. He didn't say anything. He just shook his head and made his way upstairs.

"What did you do Adam!" Kevin yelled again but he ignored him and went into his room. He lied down on his bed looking up at the ceiling, yelling at himself for making the biggest mistake on his life.


	2. Chapter 2

If Adam thought he was the only one hurting badly, he was horribly mistaken. Isabella ran to her house and ignored that her brother and sister were in the living room. She ran up to her room and slammed the door, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. She didn't waste no time, she took down any pictures she had of Adam and threw them in a box named 'Adams Crap'. She wasn't sad, she was pissed off. She went into her closet and rip off any clothes that he had ever given her. She didn't want any memory of him in her room. She wanted him completely gone from her life. While she was throwing away all of Adams stuff she heard someone knocking on her door. She opened the door and continued to look for more of his stuff. Isabella sister, Julina walked in with a confused look on her face.

"Izzy what's going on?" she asked her twin sister.

"Adam broke up with me." she said without looking up at Julina.

"What?" she said as he eyes widen. She just watched Isabella walked back and forth in her room taking down anything about Adam.

"Izzy, are you okay?" she asked her twin, really worried about her behavior. Isabella dropped Adams jacket and looked at Julina.

"I'm fucking amazing Jules. Adam broke up with me!" she started to laugh but not her usual laugh.

"Izzy…" Julina said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Julina! The guy I dated for four fucking years broke up with me without giving me a valid explanation. I have never been better!" she continued to laugh but the laugh slowly turned into her crying hysterically. Julina rushed to her side and hugged her as Isabella dropped to her knees crying.

"I don't know what I did wrong? I thought we were doing fine. What did I do wrong?" she broke down.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault, it's his loss okay?" Julina said, trying her best to comfort Isabella, but it only made her cry harder. Julina pulled out her phone and dialed her and Izzy's best friend Demi.

"Hey Julina, what's up?" she said on the phone.

"You need to come over right now, it's an emergency." She said while rubbing Isabella's back.

"What happened?" Demi asked with a worried tone.

"Adam broke up with Izzy." She said and Isabella heard which made her cry louder.

"Oh my god! I will get Selena and we'll be there in 10!" she said and hung up the phone. Julina just held onto Isabella tighter as she continued to cry.

"It's going to be okay." she told her sister and Isabella pulled away. She looked at Julina with her mascara smeared on her face from her tears.

"How is it going to be okay? My boyfriend just dumped me and what makes it worse, he lives right next door to us Julina! It's not going to be okay!" she yelled and got away from Julina's arms and continued to take down Adams stuff. Julina just watched her sister slowly fall apart. She became upset and went down to her brother, David to tell him what happened.

"He did what?" David yelled as he stood up and started to walk towards the front door. Julina chased after him and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm going to kick his ass for breaking up with her!" he yelled.

"You can't David that will upset Izzy more. Just wait, can you at least wait?" she pleaded to David. He sighed hard and nodded his head.

"I'm just going to go check on her." David said and made his way to Isabella's room. Julina sighed in relief and plopped down on the couch waiting for Demi and Selena to arrive.

Adam has been in his room just thinking about what he did for about 20 minutes when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He got up from his bed and opened the door where Kevin and Nick were standing outside his door.

"What do you guys want?" he asked not wanting to be bothered.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Nick told his older brother. When Nick came home from work, Kevin filled him in on what happened while he was gone.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged. Nick and Kevin exchanged worried glances at each other.

"Adam," Kevin started to say.

"Kevin, I am fine, okay?" he said and he started to close his door, but Nick and Kevin stopped him from closing the door.

"Seriously you guys, I'm fine so can you guys just leave me alone?" he raised his voice at his brothers.

"No we aren't! Just talk to us Adam!" Kevin yelled at him.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Adam yelled at Kevin then they heard a voice come from downstairs.

"Boys, is everything alright?" Mrs. Jonas asked as she walked upstairs and saw the boys arguing.

"What's going on?" Mr. Jonas asked the brothers with his arms crossed.

"Nothing is going on. They are just annoying me, that's it." Adam said looking at his parents.

"He broke up with Isabella," Nick said out loud and Adam shoots Nick a glare.

"Adam, is this true?" Mrs. Jonas asked her son and he nodded yes. She covered her mouth in shocked, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"Yes, now can you guys leave me alone?" Adam said with an attitude.

"Watch your tone Adam." Mr. Jonas said sternly and he just rolled his eyes.

"Why did you break up with her man?" Nick asked him.

"It's none of your business, so please; just give me some alone time and when I'm ready to talk then I will." Adam asked. All four of them looked at each other and gave each other nods.

"Okay, whenever you're ready, we'll be downstairs." Mrs. Jonas said and the three guys followed her as she went downstairs. Adam sighed in relief to finally get rid of them and he closed his door. He went back to lie down on his bed and he started to cry again. He cried about losing the girl of his dreams and of what he did exactly one month ago on this day.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi and Selena came running to Isabella's front door with a CVS bag filled with Ben & Jerry's ice cream. They ranged the doorbell and were immediately answered by Julina. She opened the door for them to come in and right away, they went upstairs to Isabella's room. When they went into her room, they found a sobbing Isabella crying in David's arm. Demi and Selena rushed to Isabella's side to comfort her. David got up and made his way to leave the room but Julina stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," she told him.

"He deserves to be punched in the face and you know it," he said angrily.

"You're right he does, but right now, Izzy needs us." She told him and he turned around and walked back to his sister.

"You guys didn't have to come," Isabella said through her tears.

"You're our best friend Izzy, how could we not be here. You need us right now and we aren't going anywhere." Selena said as she gave her a comforting smile.

"Thank you guys, you have no idea how much this means to me right now." she smiled to them.

"And she finally smiles! We are making progress," David joked.

"Shut up David," Isabella joked back to her brother.

"So do you want to watch the sappy love story, The Notebook or zombie killing bad ass Alice in Resident Evil?" Demi asked with a big smile.

"Oh come on, do you even have to ask?" Izzy smiled to her best friend, Demi.

"Resident Evil it is!" Demi smiled and put the DVD in the player and sat back down on the bed. All five of the young adults sat down together on Isabella's queen size bed and enjoyed the movie and not thinking about killing Adam.

Isabella woke up the next morning looking around her room seeing her siblings and best friends scattered around the floor and she smiled. She loved that about those guys, no matter what's going on, they are always there for her. She got up from her bed, went into her bathroom to take a shower. She took a quick shower, walked back in her room and something in the corner in of her eye that caught her attention. She turned around and the box which she was throwing stuff in with Adam crap. She sighed and started to look through it and felt tears start to form. She quickly wiped a tear away and went to change into clothes.

"Isabella?" A sleepy Demi asked.

"Hey, go back to sleep, I'm just going to go for a walk," Isabella told her.

"I will go with you," she insisted and got up to go for on a walk with Isabella.

"You don't have to, I will be fine." she reassured her.

"You sure?" she asked and Isabella nodded her head. She smiled and went back to sleep on the floor. She grabbed the box with Adams stuff and went next door to give it back. She put the box down on the front door, ringed the doorbell, and walked away. Isabella hid behind a bush to make sure that someone takes the box. Right before she was going to ring the doorbell again, the door opened and it was Adam. He looked like he barely woke up because he was wearing sweats and a white tee. He rubbed his eyes from the sunlight and looked to see if anyone was out. He looked down and he froze. After a while he bends down and looked through the stuff and ran his hand through his hair. He looked up to see if anyone was around, probably looking from me but no luck. He looked really sad; which surprised her because he was the one who broke up with her. He picked up the box, took it inside the house and closed the door behind him. She sighed and went on her walk around the block to clear her head.

"What's that?" Kevin said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." Adam said trying to get upstairs so he doesn't have to explain.

"Why does it say 'Adams Crap'?" he asked stopping him in his tracks.

"It was outside in front of the door." Adam said looking down.

"Is it from Izzy?" Kevin asked hoping not to make him mad.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" he said walking closer to Adam.

"I'm perfectly fine." Adam smiled and rushed upstairs to his room to avoid the conversation with Kevin. He dumped all the contents from the box and searched for something that could give him hope. He was looking for the silver promise ring he gave to Isabella on their three year anniversary. If he found it, then that means that it's over and if he didn't, he still has some hope. Under all of his stuff, he sees a shiny little round object. He lost hope.

"Adam, can we talk? Please." Kevin said from outside his bedroom. Adam sighed and opened the door to let him in.

"What's going on Adam? This isn't you." He said to his brother.

"I broke up with Izzy because it wasn't working out anymore. We were just growing apart and that's it, end of story." He said, hoping Kevin will believe his lie. Kevin gave him 'do-I-look-like-an-idiot' look to Adam.

"That's bullshit because a week ago you were begging mom and dad to bring Izzy with us on vacation. Just tell me what happen and I will help you win her back." He suggested.

"It doesn't matter how hard we try, she will never come back Kevin. And I don't want her to. She deserves so much better than me Kevin. She deserved a loyal and caring boyfriend, not a liar and a cheater." he said looking at Kevin, waiting for his reaction.

"Wait, cheater? You cheated on Isabella!" he yelled at Adam. Adam just nodded, ashamed of what he did.

"Are you a fucking idiot or what?" he yelled at Adam. Nick came into the room from all the noise they were making.

"What's with the yelling?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Adam cheated on Isabella." Kevin told him.

"What?" he yelled with shock. Adam shook his hand, sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Who was she?" Kevin asked with anger. If Adam wasn't his brother, he would have punched him in the face. No one cheats on his little sister and get away with it, unless it's his own brother.

"I don't even remember," he said under his breath.

"Well, I hope whoever she was, was worth it because you lost the best thing that could happened to you." He yelled and walked out of Adams room.

"She wasn't," he said quietly as Kevin was already out the door.

"How could you do that to her? She should have dumped you, not the other way around." Nick said.

"She doesn't know," he said feeling more ashamed of himself.

"She deserves to know the truth," Nick told Adam.

"I know, but I'm not going to tell her. Telling her the truth will make her feel worse." He said. Nick shook his head at his brother and left the room. Adam was done with all of this. He just wanted to leave and never come back. He can't stand to live next door to the love of his life and not be able to hold her and kiss her. He went to his parent's room and knocked on their door and heard a 'come in' and went inside.

"What is it Adam?" his mom asked as she was making the bed.

"Can we go to Hawaii, like now?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Adam, we leave tomorrow, can't you wait till tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Please mom, can we leave now and never come back?" he pleaded to his mom. She stopped what she was doing and walked up to her son. She hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Okay, we'll leave today. Tell your brothers to start packing and I will talk to your father." She smiled and pushed him a little to leave. He smiled and went to tell his brothers about the big news. Adam happily started to pack to get out of the town and stay away for the summer. Kevin came into his room with his arms crossed.

"Someone is happy to be leaving," he said.

"I just need to get out of this place Kevin. I know you hate me, trust me, I hate myself too, but I need you on my side." he pleaded to him.

"I will never be on your side. See you in the car." He said and left. Adam sighed and continues to pack until something caught his eye. On the nightstand was a picture of him and Isabella on their first date. He picked the picture up and smiled. He debated on what he should do with the picture and after a while, he put the picture in his suitcase. After an hour, the whole family was outside putting their suitcases in the car, preparing to leave. As everyone was getting in the car, Adam looked at Isabella's house, guilt went through his body. When he was about to get in the car, he saw her.

While Isabella was walking around the block she started to think to herself of what she could have done differently. Was she with him too much? Was she too needy for him? Could she have been a better girlfriend to him? No, she was the perfect girlfriend to Adam. Whenever he needed anything, she was there in a blink of an eye. She took care of him when he was sick, help him study for exams. She was there for him and she didn't have to. Now, she won't have to because they are over. She won't have to deal with him complaining about his brothers and how life is so hard on him. She gets to put herself first for the first time in her life. As she got closer to her house, she sees Kevin and Nick putting luggage in their Chevy SUV and she got confused. She was about to walk over to them until she saw Adam coming out of the house and she hid behind a tree. Her heart started to beat faster and her breathing became uneasy. After a couple deep breaths, she moved and walked to the front door, not look over to the Jonas's house.

"Izzy," Adam called out to her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry Izzy. The last thing I wanted to do is hurt you," he started to say as he walked closer to her.

"Stop, don't call me that and don't come any closer. Turn around, go in the car, and pretend that I never existed." Isabella ordered him and walked into her house. She closed the door and looked out the window to see if her left but he was still standing there, looking at where she was once standing. She waited until he turned around, got in the car and left. She turned around and saw her dad looking at her.

"What were you looking at?" he asked as he got the remote to turn on the TV.

"I saw a dog about to cross the street, so I made sure it made it safe to the other side," she lied to her dad as the sound of ESPN filled the room.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring it in the house," he laughed and she sat down next to him. He put his arms around her.

"What's wrong Izzy?" he asked her. Isabella sighed and looked up at him.

"Adam and I broke up," she smiled sadly.

"What?" he said with shock.

"Yeah, he broke up with me yesterday," she said and looked down.

"It's his loss. You will find someone much better than him," he said trying to cheer up his daughter.

"Thanks dad. I'm just mad at myself for wasting four years with a guy who wasn't worth it." she told him.

"Well, you have all summer to wipe his memory away. Go to the beach and have fun." He smiled down at her.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me to not hang out with guys? Why are you encouraging me to find someone else?" she asked him.

"You're 18, about to 19 Izzy, so you don't have to listen to me. You make your own decision. Now I have to go make breakfast for you guys. I'm guessing Demi and Selena stayed over?" he asked and smiled knowing the answer to the question. He went into the kitchen to start cooking and Isabella ran up to her bedroom to wake up the hooligans.


	4. Chapter 4

"Earthquake!" she yelled and everyone shot up, freaking out and she started laughing.

"You guys should have seen your faces," she laughed and fell to the ground laughing. Everyone else was looking at her, wanting to kill her for scaring them.

"We will get our revenge Izzy," David smirked at his sister and walked out of the room.

"You will never get me David Romo!" she yelled out to him.

"So I was thinking since its summer, that we go to the beach!" she exclaimed to the girls and they just looked at her weird.

"What?" she asked them.

"Are you okay? Yesterday you were sad and now you're happy? That was fast." Selena said.

"Well yesterday was in the past and I'm ready to move onto the future." she smiled at them and they smiled back. The rest of the day and the next two weeks, Isabella and the girls hung out at the beach checking out the surfers.

"You know I could do this all day," Isabella said to the girls and they laughed.

"We could but then we could get fired from our jobs." Demi said. Isabella and Demi both work at Sports Station at the mall, Selena works at Spencer's, and Julina works at Forever 21. Since it was summer, they will work more hours and less time on the beach.

"Ugh don't remind me," Julina groaned.

"Oh, Izzy, hot surfer is checking you out," Selena said which caught my attention.

"Where?" I said as I sat up and causally looked around.

"Hey, my buddies and I over there are going start a game of volleyball and we need four more players, so what do you guys say?" a tall, brown head guy with a perfect six pack and a killer smile. He looked at me and gave me a playful wink and Isabella smirked.

"Well I don't about them, but I'm always up for a game," she smiled and he lends his hand out to help her which she accepted.

"What about you girls?" he asked not letting go of Isabella's hand.

"Yeah, we are down," Julina said and the rest of the girls got up to play volleyball.

"So are you going to give me a name or are you going to make me wait?" the boy asked Isabella before we started playing the game.

"If you win, then you get a name and a number, if you lose, you just get a name, deal?" she offered him.

"Deal." He shakes her hand and went on the other side of the net, ready to kick his ass. After an hour, Isabella's team won and the guy walked over to her, pouting.

"Hi, my name is Isabella," she said as she stuck her hand out.

"Hi Isabella, my name is Ryan, nice to meet you," he flashed his white teeth and shook her hand.

"You won so at least I got something," he chuckled and Isabella smiled.

"Give me your phone," she told him and without hesitation he gave it to her. She put her number in his phone and gave it back to him.

"Next time, I won't give you a freebie," she smirked and walked away to her friends.

"Uh Adam who?" Demi joked.

"Bye-bye Adam, hello Ryan," Isabella smiled.

Adam was sitting on a towel at the beach with his family while looking at his phone. More specifically, he was looking at pictures of Isabella. He missed her so much, and he won't be able to see her this summer. Adam wonders if she is in as pain as he is in now. He sees girls look at him and smile, but none of them compare to Isabella. There's only one girl he wants, and he messed that up. He wants to call her and tell her the truth but he knows telling the truth will make things worse.

"You okay bro?" Nick asked him as he sat next to him.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Adam confessed.

"Then call her and tell her the truth. You never know, she might forgive you. It was just one kiss right?" Nick asked him.

"That's the thing, it wasn't just a kiss. We had sex Nick." Adam said and was mentally punching himself in the face.

"Wow, Kevin is right, you don't deserve her. Move on Adam because you aren't going to get her back." He stood up and was about to leave.

"If you weren't my brother, I would have kicked your ass for hurting a girl like that." He said then left leaving Adam feeling worse about himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella walked into her room after a long day at the beach and plopped onto her bed. She turned to her side and she saw a picture of her and Adam on her night stand. She picked it up and looked at it for a while. She wanted to throw it across the room and rip up the picture, but she didn't. All she did was held onto the picture for her dear life. She may have told Julina, Demi, and Selena that she's over it, but she is far from it. She can't get over a guy that she known since they were five years old and dated for four years. She can't pretend what they had, never happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing with a number she didn't recognized.

"Hello?"

"Hey Isabella, its Ryan," he said which brought a smile to her face.

"Wow, not even a day after I gave you my number and you already called. I must be really good looking," she laughed.

"You are beautiful, so you are right." He said which made her blush.

"You can't see but I'm totally blushing right now," she smiled.

"Damn, I must be good. Listen, there's this party tonight at the beach, you know beginning of the summer party and I was wondering if you want to come with me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that's sounds good; I'll meet you at the beach at 9?"

"Sounds perfect, see you later beautiful." He said and hung up. Maybe moving on will be easier then she thought. She looked at the picture of Adam one more time and put it back on the night stand. She can't let go just yet.

She had only an hour to get ready to meet up with Ryan so she had to hurry. She kept her bathing suit on and just put a short beach dress over it. She put her hair in a messy bun and put on a bit of make-up. She walked downstairs and was about to head out but was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard her father say.

"I'm going a beach party, don't worry I will be back before 1," she reassured him.

"You move on pretty quickly, quicker than usual," he told her.

"Adam broke up with me dad. I'm not going to sit at home and cry like a baby anymore. I'm moving on and no one is going to stop me," she told him and left without hearing what he had to say. She met up with Ryan at the beach and they had a good time together. Whenever she was dancing with him or talking to him, she couldn't but think about Adam. He could be the one she could be dancing and talking to. They had alcohol at the party and she didn't shy away from it. her and Ryan had a very good night with it ending at the front of her house.

"We're going to do this again, if you want to." He told her as he held her hand.

"I would like that," she smiled. He started to lean it to kiss her but she was scared. As he got closer to her face she had no choice but to close the gap. They mouths moved in sync and once oxygen was must needed, they pulled apart.

"I can definitely get use to that," he smiled.

"Play your cards right and you might get a little more than just a kiss," she winked and walked into her house. She walked in to see her dad, Julina, and David standing with their arms crossed.

"What?" she asked.

"Who's the guy?" David asked her.

"His name is Ryan, he is from San Diego. He is a business major at USC and he surfs. He is a nice and funny guy." She told them.

"I don't like him," Julina bluntly said.

"You told me I should move on from Adam and that's exactly what I did." She told them and started to go upstairs to her room.

"Isabella, next time you go out with Ryan, I want to meet him," he told her and she nodded. Once she got in her room she grabbed and looked at the photo of her and Adam. She has been doing that for the last two weeks. Anytime she is in her room that is the first thing she does. She has been seeing Ryan more often and she was enjoying his company but it's nothing compared to Adams. She missed him but she can't let anyone know that.

Adam was in his room in the beach house that his family rented for the summer writing a song. He was never one to write songs, it was always his brother's thing. If he could talk to Isabella, this is what he would say to her. He would sing this song to her.

"I don't want to have to see you happy

I can't even bare to see you smile

Now-a-days I can't look in your eyes

Well I can but it takes a while to show

Told a lot of white lies to hide it all

But they're beginning to break me down

Though I promise it's over now"

He put the pencil down and leaned back on his chair. He remembers the day that made him realize that he was no good for Isabella. He was invited to party which he was supposed to go with Isabella but she had to work late and made him go without her. Big mistake. There was a blonde girl that caught his attention. She sent winks and smiles his way whenever he looked her way. He knew he shouldn't be looking at another girl, but she was intriguing. She walked over to him and threw herself all over him and he absolutely loved it. He was a guy and guys love that kind of attention. By the time she was all over him, he was drunk and she started to kiss him, which he returned the favor. His hands found themselves all over her body and soon they were in a random room on the bed half naked and the rest was history.

He crumpled the paper up of his writing and threw it across the room. He will never have the guts to sing this to her. Telling her this will only make her feel worse about herself. He knows he has to let her move on with her life. He has to watch her move on and be happy with another guy even though it will kill him. Adam picked up his phone, scrolled through his contacts until he got to hers. He debated in his head if he should call or delete the contact. He clicked on her contact and pressed the call button. He brought the phone to his ear with his heart beating faster than usual. The call was sent straight to voicemail as he suspected. He put his phone back down and lied down on his bed, ready to spend the rest of the summer wishing he never gave into temptation.


	6. Chapter 6

After a month of seeing Ryan, they eventually decided to me it official and become a couple. They were on a date on the beach where Ryan asked her to be his girlfriend. She thought for a moment to make him more nervous but she said yes. On July 10th, Isabella stayed in her bed for the whole day, crying her eyes out. No, Ryan didn't break up with her or Adam called her, today marks the one year anniversary of her mother's death. She was looking at photos of her and her mom when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said through her tears. The door opened and Ryan appeared. He walked in and saw that Isabella has been crying. He immediately rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

"Izzy what's wrong?" he asked her. She didn't reply to him.

"Izzy, please tell me what's wrong," he asked again. She looked up at him and told him, "Today, last year my mom died." Ryan didn't say anything but held onto her tighter. She cried into his chest wishing that her mother never died in that terrible accident.

Isabella and her mom took a road trip to San Francisco for some mother and daughter time. Julina didn't want to go because she had plans with her boyfriend at the time. They went shopping and even saw a play on their vacation. They wanted to go on vacation because it was the summer before she started college at USC. On their drive back to Los Angeles, there was a lot of traffic. Once the traffic died down, Isabella's mom started to speed up to get home on time. As they were only 10 minutes away from their house, they had to stop at a stop light that was taking forever. It was 1am so probably that's why it was taking longer than usual. Once the light turned green, they moved forward and Isabella looked at her mom and her eyes widen. All she see saw was a blinding white light and she screamed. In a spilt second they were hit by a drunk driver driving a semi-truck. Their car flipped over a few times and landed upside down. They both were hanging with only their seatbelts keeping them from falling down and both unconscious. Isabella woke up by hearing sirens going off and people screaming at them. She looked to her left and saw what looked like a fireman talking to her. His voice was barely audible but after a while she finally caught on.

"Miss, are you okay?" the man asked her.

"What's going on?" she said and she looked to her mom and she wasn't moving.

"Mom! Mom wake up!" she screamed as she moved her mom.

"Miss, I need you to stay calm. We are going to get you out of there soon." He told her but that only made her scare even more.

"Is my mom okay?" she asked the fireman. She looked over to her mom and back at Isabella.

"Don't worry ma'am, she will be fine," he lied to her. She wanted to believe what he said but in the back on her mind, she feared that her mom was dead. After 15 minutes, Isabella and her mom were out of the car and put on gurneys. She looked at where her mom was at and didn't see her moving. The paramedics tried to see if see had a pulse but they shook their heads and put the white sheet over her face. She fought the paramedics as they tried to keep me on the gurney. She wanted to go to her mom and hug her and try to make sure she is alive. Isabella cried and fought but she lost.

He shouldn't be here right now; he should be in LA with Isabella, taking care of Izzy. Today is the one year anniversary of her mom's death and he won't be there to comfort her.

"Hey mom wants us all to go shopping so we will be leaving in 20 minutes," Kevin told Adam without looking at him.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Adam asked Kevin.

"I will eventually but right now all I can think about is ripping your head off for cheating on Izzy. Besides, I'm the not one you should be asking for forgiveness." He told him then left. Kevin was right; he pulled out his phone and called Isabella. He expected the call to go straight to voicemail but it didn't.

"Hello?" a voice that wasn't Isabella answered the phone.

"Uh, I'm looking for Isabella but I think I dialed the wrong number, sorry," he told the voice which was weird because he went to her contact and press called, unless she changed her number.

"No, you have the right number, Isabella is asleep," the voice told him.

"Oh, and who are you?" he asked the voice.

"I'm Ryan, Izzy's boyfriend." Once he said that, Adams heart sank. She really did move on.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend," he said without thinking.

"Uh yeah, so do you want me to tell her you called? I don't want to wake her up, she isn't exactly having the best day," he told him. Of course she isn't having a good day, her mom died this time last year!

"No, it's okay, thanks anyway," he said and hung up. He threw his phone to the other side of his bed. He got up and went to where he threw the crumpled up paper, picked it up and started writing on it again.

"I'm gone.

I don't blame you at all.

'Cause after all the things that you did for me

I got beaten by temptation

I'm gone

Girl you're better off alone

I don't want you to see the truth in me

I'm gone"

He put down the pen again and looked at the picture that he brought with him of him and Isabella and cried. He thought he might still have a chance but after the call, he realized that his time is up.

"Ryan stop!" she giggled as he was tickling her to death.

"Never!" he yelled and continued to tickle her.

"If you do then I will kiss you!" she offered and he stopped.

"Deal." He said and he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and ran away from him.

"Hey I wasn't done yet!" he ran after her. He finally caught up with her and hugged her from behind. He kissed her on the cheek and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Summer break is over Izzy," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She replied to him by snaking her arms around his neck.

"Summers ending and we start our second year in college. Where does that leave us?" she asked him.

"Well I was hoping we continue what we have. I honestly thought this was just going to be a summer fling but it isn't. And whether you like it or not, we are going to stay together," he joked to her.

"I won't fight you on that." She smiled and kissed him on the lips which he happily replied to.

"Enough of that, you have a plane to catch," she pulled away and held his hand.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to Kansas and visit my grandparents and for two weeks! Do you realize how boring it is over there?" he asked as they started to make their way to her house.

"I'm sure you will find something to do and if you get really bored you can always call me," she smiled at.

"Don't worry; I will be definitely calling you. Two weeks without seeing your beautiful face and kissing you will be very hard," he laughed. They reached her the front of her house and she hugged him, not wanting him to go.

"It's only two weeks right?" she said in his chest.

"Two weeks will go fast, I promise," he said as he lifted her chin with his fingers and gave her a short passionate kiss. After oxygen was needed they pulled away and he let go of her hand.

"I will see you in two weeks okay?" he said, gave her one last kiss, got in his car and drove off. She stayed standing in the same spot for about 5 minutes hoping he would come back. She went and sat on the steps on the porch and just watched the sunset. Before she went into the house, she heard the door opened from the Jonas house. She thought they were on vacation but I guess they came back. It was dark but she could tell who it was and she started to panic.

"Isabella?" the boy asked as he walked over to her.

"What do you want Adam?" she asked him.

"I haven't seen you all summer, I just wanted to catch up with you," he said as he was now standing in front of her.

"Well I'm fine," she told him.

"Can we have a conversation without you giving me an attitude?" he asked her.

"What did you expect Adam? You dumped me without giving me a reason and left. So sorry for me being bitchy to you," she said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I really am. If it makes you feel any better, I was miserable the whole summer. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I still can't." he said as he moved closer to her.

"Stop, you always told me that we were unbreakable and then you dump me. I don't care if you had a miserable summer because you know what, I had an amazing summer. I had a fucking great summer without you. I didn't think about you or wish you were here. I wish that you never came back." She told him, went into her house, leaving him standing alone outside her house. She went up to room regretting what she told him. She lied to him, she thought about him every single day. She wished that he was there with her. Isabella went to closet and took out the picture of her and Adam and held onto it. When Ryan and Isabella were official she had to hide the picture so he wouldn't ask about it.

Adam stood there processing what she told him. With each word that she said, it broke his heart even more. He just wants to tell her the truth so he wouldn't have the guilt he has every day. However, if he tells her, she will hate him even more then she already does. He walked into his house then his room to start writing again. This is the only way he can deal with his heartache.

"Try my best to keep it all together.

Tryna take it back to where we were.

Never been too good at keeping secrets,

I'll give you reasons but for what it's worth

Lemme go

What the hell would make you look at me the same?

Used to say "We're unbreakable."

But I just went & changed it all."

Before he continued to write he heard he doorbell and went downstairs to answer the door. When he opened it, Isabella was standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and moved so she can come in.

"I'm going to be quick so I won't be here for a long time." She told him as she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay that's fine." He said staring at her.

"About what I said earlier," she started.

"No, don't apologize, I deserved that." He told her.

"Still Adam, that was a bitch move for me to say that to you," she said to him still not looking at him. He didn't say anything but watched her as she looked around his house.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why what?" he asked her.

"Why did you break up with me?" she asked finally looking at him.

"Isabella," he started to say.

"No Adam, just tell me the truth. You didn't give me an explanation and I deserve to know why you dumped me." she told him.

"It just wasn't working out anymore. I don't feel the same spark that we had when we first started dating." He lied to her.

"Really? Because the day before you were professing your love to me and practically asking me your hand in marriage. And the next day you wake up not in love with me anymore? That makes no sense." She told him, knowing he lied.

"Isabella, that's the truth okay? I don't love you anymore!" he instantly regretted what he said.

"Okay then, that's all I needed to hear. I will see ya around. Good bye Adam." She said and left, probably forever. He ran up to his room and slammed his door. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration; he took out the paper and started to write again.

"See if I told you?

Could you live with that?

If I told you?

Could you live with that?

If I told you,

I couldn't live with that! I couldn't live with that!

Noooo!

I'd rather give you no excuses at all.

I'm gone.

I don't blame you at all.

'Cause after all the things that you did for me

Got beaten by temptation

I'm gone.

Girl you're better off alone.

I don't want you to see, the truth in me."

The next two weeks he saw Isabella every day. Every day he saw her, he wanted to tell her the truth. He wants to tell her the truth, hoping she would forgive him and then they would live happily ever after. One day he almost got the courage to ask her but her brother and sister came out and he didn't want to deal with them. The day before the fall semester starts, he was going to tell her the truth. He went over to her house and knocked on her door.

"What do you want Jonas." Her dad said as he answered the door.

"Is Isabella home?" he asked nervously.

"No, she is out with her boyfriend." He smirked at Adam.

"Do you know where she will be back?" he asked.

"Don't you get the hint? She doesn't want to see you and I sure as hell won't let you to see her. She moved on to a better guy with a bright future ahead of him. So get off my property." He ordered and slammed the door in his face. He went home and went to bed to prepare for the first day of classes tomorrow, with Isabella.

He made sure to get to class early because he knows Izzy likes to get their early to get a good seat. As he walked in the class he saw Isabella already sitting in the front seat listening to her IPod. He sat right next to her and looked at her. She looked up at him and took out her headphones.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him confused as to why he is in her class.

"You obviously forgot we are taking Accounting 4A together didn't you?" he smirked at her.

"Well, I was hoping you would change your schedule so we won't have any classes together." She said as she rolled her eyes at him. She got up from her seat and moved a couple seats away from him.

"Oh come on Izzy, are you really going to be like that?" he asked her.

"If you're not in love with me, then why do you care where I sit? Why didn't you change your classes? I think you aren't telling me the truth Adam" she said as she looked at him intensely.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he asked her.

"I want to know because every time I asked you, you make up an excuse for why you can't." she said catching Adam in his lies.

"Having to break up with you was hard enough and to tell you why we can't be together anymore will kill me. I don't want to ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it. You were the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for and I do love you, so much. But I can't tell you why so please stop asking why." He told her, got up and left the class room leaving a shocked Isabella alone.

What could be so bad that he couldn't tell her was all Isabella could think of after he left. She didn't pay attention to the professor as they went over the syllabus; she had too much important things going on in her mind. Even when she was having lunch with Ryan, she couldn't shake what Adam said out of her head.

"Babe you okay?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she told him and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Ryan, I'm fine, promise." She smiled at him. He smiled back and gave her another kiss before he went back to eating his lunch. If Isabella turned her head to the right, she would see Adam looking at them with regret in his eyes. He turned around, got in his car and went home. Right when he got home he went to his room and opened his secret compartment under his floor. He took out the paper, starting writing and wrote.

"You gave everything & honestly it's every fault of mine.

To beg you for forgiveness just seems wrong.

See, leaving you is one thing

But you've got to realize:

Some things are best unspoken

So please don't ask me why!

Ohhhh"

Once he was finished with the song, then he will sing it for her. He will sing it for her and then she will hate him for the rest of his life. He knows that this is going to end with both of them heart broken. She will know that he cheated on her and he will never be able to hold her in his arms ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella was at her mom's gravesite to visit her like she does once a week. Julina and David don't like coming to visit her because it brings them to pain. She was just sitting down by the tombstone wishing that her mom was there to help her right now. She looked up and saw a figure walking up to her and once she realized who it was, she became furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she yelled at the figure.

"I was just going to put some flowers on the grave Izzy. I didn't know you would be here." Adam told her.

"Bullshit, you know I come here every Wednesday!" she yelled at him.

"Listen, I just came here to drop this off, that's it! My world doesn't revolve around you Isabella! I moved on with someone else so you don't have to worry about me anymore. Have a nice life with Ryan!" he yelled back, threw the flowers to Isabella and left. She watched as he left and broke down crying. She then called someone who no one would expect she would've called.

"Hey Izzy," Ryan asked.

"I need you," she said through her tears.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Um, I'm on my way home, so just meet me there," She told him. She couldn't tell him where she really was. The only person that knew she came every week to visit her mom was Adam and she wants to keep it that way. She went to her car and drove home as fast as she can to get there before Ryan did. When she got home, she took out her phone and texted Adam, "I'm glad you moved on, I really am. But you don't have to be an ass about it. This is the last time you will hear from me Adam. Don't contact me ever again and like I said before, you're dead to me," and then she sent it. He replied quickly and said, "I love you Isabella Marie Romo and don't you ever forget that." She went to her contacts and deleted him from her phone and her life. She heard the doorbell and she went to open the door. Ryan immediately puller Isabella into a hug and held her tight.

"It's okay, I'm here." He said trying to comfort her. She continued to cry in his chest, crying over her mom and the fact that Adam is gone from her life. Isabella never told Ryan the complete story of her and Adams history. She just told him that they were together for four years; they fought all the time and broke up. She didn't want to tell him the whole story because it will just complicate things more. He didn't deserve this; he deserves someone who tells him the truth.

"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore," she pulled away from him, with tears flowing from her eyes.

"What?" he asked her.

"You deserve someone better Ryan. We can't do this anymore." she told him waiting for his reaction.

"No, I deserve you Izzy. I want to be with you and only you," he confessed to her which made her feel worse.

"I don't want to be with you Ryan. I'm in love with someone else." She told him and he look at her, not believing what just came out of her mouth.

* * *

I know! really short! but the next chapter is the ending! :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Adam asked as he answered the door.

"We need to talk," Isabella said as she walked in the house.

"You told me that I'm dead to you. I'm confused Izzy, what do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want to know the truth. Stop lying to me Adam and just tell me the damn truth." She ordered him. He looked at her with frustration but gave in.

"Okay fine, but you're going to need to sit down." he told her and she listened. He went upstairs to get his guitar and when he came back down he saw a very confused Isabella looking at him.

"You're going to sing me the truth?" she asked him.

"Just listen," he said and started playing.

"I don't want to have to see you happy.  
I can't even bare to see you smile.  
Now-a-days I can't look in your eyes  
Well I can but it takes a while to show  
Told a lot of white lies to hide it all.  
But they're beginning to break me down,  
Though I promise it's over now.

I'm gone.  
I don't blame you at all.  
'Cause after all the things that you did for me  
I Got beaten by temptation  
I'm gone.  
Girl you're better off alone.  
I don't want you to see, the truth in me.  
I'm gone.

Try my best to keep it all together.  
Tryna take it back to where we were.  
Never been to good at keeping secrets,  
I'll Give you reasons but for what it's worth  
Lemme go.  
What the hell would make you look at me the same?  
Used to say "We're unbreakable."  
But I just went & changed it all.

See if I told you?  
Could you live with that?  
If I told you?  
Could you live with that?  
If I told you,  
I couldn't live with that! I couldn't live with that!  
Noooo!  
I'd rather give you no excuses at all.

I'm gone.  
I don't blame you at all.  
'Cause after all the things that you did for me  
Got beaten by temptation  
I'm gone.  
Girl you're better off alone.  
I don't want you to see, the truth in me.

You gave everything & honestly it's every fault of mine.  
To beg you for forgiveness just seems wrong.  
See, leaving you is one thing  
But you've got to realize:  
Some things are best unspoken  
So please don't ask me why!  
Ohhhh

I'm gone.  
I don't blame you at all.  
'Cause after all the things that you did for me  
Got beaten by temptation  
I'm gone.  
Girl you're better off alone.  
I don't want you to see, the truth in me  
That's why I'm gone  
I'm gone  
I'm gone  
Byeee  
I'm gone."

"What did you do?" she asked not sure if she wants to know the truth after the song he sang.

"Did you not just hear what I just sang? I can't tell you Izzy!" he yelled standing up.

"Why not Adam? We tell each other everything. Don't you think I deserve the right to know?" She asked him standing right in front of his face.

"Izzy," he started.

"Adam Jonas, tell me the truth right now!" she yelled at him.

"I cheated on you!" he yelled back at her. Her eyes widen and she stepped back. He instantly regretted what he said after he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Izzy," he tried to reach out to her but she stepped back.

"How could you do that to me?" she said as she felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking and I was drunk but I know that's still no excuse." He confessed to her. She didn't say anything but sat on the couch not wanting to believe what he told her. He walked closer to her and sat right next to her. He wasn't sure if he should but he still did anyway. He slowly put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. She didn't fight back but put her arms around him and cried into his chest. After a while she pulled away and got up.

"In your song, you said that you're gone right?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, stay gone." She said and made her way to the front door.

"Izzy wait," he said as he stopped her from leaving the house. She turned around and waited for him to speak. After he didn't say anything, she turned around to leave again.

"I love you Isabella." He told her but she just shook her head and left. He watched as she walked through the porch, the driveway and through the grass. She was gone in a flash. He knew when he told her the truth that she would hate him. He turned around, walked back to the couch and sat down regretting what he did. He looked at his guitar and anger filled through his body. He picked up the guitar and slammed in on the floor over and over again. He was anger at himself for ruining the best the thing that could have ever happened to him. He went back to the couch and cried knowing that he lost the girl of his life and that he has to stay gone forever.


End file.
